


Eternal Life, Eternal Sadness

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Flash backs.





	1. Chapter 1

Nadja looks at the camera. "I've had my share of male partners and Laszlo likes to mention them until I feel bad for him. But what Laszlo doesn't know is that I've had my share of female partners too."

 

Nadja looks off into the air and then murmurs, "oh Anastasia, how I miss you."

 

Nadja looks back at the camera crew. "Hey what are you still here? Get out and leave me alone," she hisses.

The camera crew leaves and Nadja is alone in her sorrow.


	2. Two

Nadja has her head in her hands.

Sobs ring put from that room.

Laszlo passes by the room and has to do a double take.

He walks in. "What are you crying about?"

"Anastisia," Nadja sobs.

Laszlo rolls his eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me? Her of all people? Why not Orkan at least? Orkan was at least tolerable."

Another sob escapes Nadja's lips.

\- cut to Laszlo sitting in front of the camera-

"Yeah I'm pretty pissed. I hated Anastasia. Mere words can't explain how much I hated her. She was always prancing around with her luscious blond hair, her pretty face and perfect smile. So would I say I'm jealous?" He pauses for a moment. "Yes. I was jealous."


	3. Eastern Europe, 01/13/1834

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash backs.

Nadja had to get away from Laszlo. Not to be harsh but Laszlo was UNBEARABLE!

Nadja walked through the night.

The vampires had been migrating all over Europe. They had decided to settle in Russia for a while.

Nadja had needed to get a victim.

She stalked the girl in front of her.

The girl turned around all of the sudden.

Nadja froze.

The girl walked towards her. "Don't you know it's not okay to creep up on people like that?"

"Uh yeah. I wasn't following you in the first place," Nadja lied.

Nadja examined the girl's features. The girl had bright blue eyes and luscious blond hair.

Nadja turned away. She just couldn't. She couldn't drain this perfect human being of their blood.


	4. Russia, 01/23/1834

Each night, Nadja kept running into the girl.

And each time Nadja tried to forget about her she then wondered what the girl was doing.

So one night Nadja got up the courage to ask the girl her name.

Nadja peered around the tree. The girl was there as expected.

Nadja took a deep breath and walked towards the girl.

The girl looked up to see Nadja walking toward her.

"Um," Nadja said. And then she grew quiet again. "I'm uh Nadja. What's your uh..."

"Are you asking my name?" The girl asked.

Nadja nodded.

"I'm Anastasia." The girl said. Anastasia began to walk away.

"Would you like to meet me here tomorrow night?" Nadja blurted out.

Anastasia smiled, "Yeah I'd like that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to continue


End file.
